1. Field
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic-component packages, for example, an LSI (large-scale integrated circuit) chip package, are widely known. The electronic-component packages are equipped with a printed wiring board, that is, a package substrate. An electronic component is mounted on the surface of the package substrate. Connection terminals, for example, a ball grid array, are mounted on the back of the package substrate. The individual connection terminals are electrically connected to the electronic component with vias in the package substrate.